


The Doctor and John Sheppard

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea why I made this really... I guess I felt badly for how I left John in the last manip I did and I wanted to make it up to him. This is probably way overdone and has a lot more layers than the stuff I usually do but I kind of like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and John Sheppard

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
